


Movie Moments

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchets not impressed with this particular earth movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Moments

**Author's Note:**

> i sent out a cry and ceryskitty answered! Requested some movie Dratchet. I get the feeling Drift would defiantly be into snuggling on a sofa watching bad films and Anime. 
> 
> You get an Energon Gooddie if you know what fill their watching.

“How dose that even work?” Ratchet grumbled. “You can’t revive Organic tissue after a certain period, the cells decay and start to brake down almost immediately after death! Not to mention the lack of oxygen to the brain after that long would make it completely useless! Those body wouldn’t be walking around, let alone killing people.” The medic pouted, glaring at the screen. From his spot curled up on the Doctors lap, Drift sighed.

It had seemed like such a fantastic idea. Him, Ratchet, a darkened room, Energon treats, a couple cubes of high grade, watching a scary movie whilst snuggled under a Thermo blanket. What could go wrong? The younger mech almost instantly regretting his choice of film though as Ratchet didn’t find the movie scary and just kept poo-pooing everything the main character doctor did.

“You do know this is just a film right? Not medical fact, It doesn’t have to make too much sense.” The ex-con said, looking up at his companion with big blue optics. Ratchet huffed, still scowling at the chaos on the vid screen. Drift rolled his optics and made a move to get up but was stopped by the Doctor firmly pushing him back down.

“Where’d you think your going?” He asked gruffly.

“I was going to turn it off. Your obviously not enjoying it.” The mech sighed.

“It’s not the best movie I’ve ever seen…” Ratchet admitted with a shrug. “But it’s not the worst either… and the company makes up for it.” The medic smirked and stroked his digits along Drifts helm fins. The swords mech giggled softly at the ticklish touch. He relaxed and wriggled back down into the medics lap. The Doctor chuckled and busied himself by tucking the blanket back around him and his young lover.

As he lent over to retrieve some sweet Energon wafers to feed his lap warmer, Ratchet tutted and shook his helm at the little dark haired human doctor now trying to decapitate his rotten senior medic with a shovel.

“How dose this guy still have his medical licence anyway?”


End file.
